vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pretty Fundoshi ☆ Aku MaLen
[[Archivo:7359963_p0_master1200.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen Oficial ilustrada por Kitano Tomotoshi ]]Pretty Fundoshi ☆Aku MaLen (プリティふんどし☆悪マレン / Puriti Fundoshi ☆ Aku MaLen) es una Canción Original Vocaloid perteneciente a la Saga AkuMa. Fue publicada un 26 de noviembre de 2009 y actualmente supera las 436 mil visitas en Nicovideo. En esta canción es el turno de Len, ha sido transformado en un demonio "Aku MaLen" pervertido, y es su turno de humillar a las personas. Pero eso no significa que las Aku MaRin se quedarán atrás. Intérpretes: Kagamine Rin y Len , Megurine Luka y KAITO Música: '''Unimemo-P y Bucchigiri-P '''Letra: Unimemo-P Ilustración: '''Kitano Tomotoshi *Nicovideo *Youtube *Piapro(MP3) *Piapro(Instrumental) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *uniStage Letras *Traducción del inglés al español por Shintsukii. Kanji= How are you!　俺様　悪魔 so! ”悪マレン” Where are you?　今日は誰を　な!　いじめちゃう？！ New face　ナマイキ　青い　ふんどしオトコ！ 今日こそ　一緒に二人で　我が家のルールを　教えちゃろう！ みーっけた　あの青ふんマフラー どうやって進入しようか 障子なんてぶっちぎって 突撃しちゃえばイイじゃない　（yo!） 悪魔は素敵　悪魔は無敵 何やったって　悪魔的　（yes!） それじゃあ一緒に突っ込むぞ　（おー！） 1、2、3、ダー！ イカス　俺様　悪魔 so! ”悪マレン” えらい　今日は大歓迎　してやりに New face　イケメン　青いキュートなおしり ようこそ　我らのもとへ　可愛がってやるぜ　エッヘッヘ お、おばけ？！　なんだこのぬるぬるしたの！ なんなんだよ　お前ら　だ、誰だよ 誰と聞かれりゃ　黙っちゃいれない 俺様は so! プリティブリーフ☆悪マレン Merry person and happy to see you so much はじめまして プレゼント何かワクワクするね　おい覚悟しやがれ！　（ひえぇぇぇ） みんなみんな　寄っといで　（com'on!） マリンだけは　こっち来んな！ It's a wonderful show time! and exciting　招待！ プレゼントだ　受け取るがいい 悪魔の力　見せてあげる 「リンレンラリリン　スク水魔女っ子に　なりやがれ！」　（うわああああああ） KAITO「・・・あれ？」 マレン「早く脱げよ。」 KAITO「え？」 マレン「ふんどしも邪魔だ。」 KAITO「ええええ？！」 マレン「押さえてろ」 たこルカ「イェッサー！」 KAITO「な、何する気・・・？」 マレン「一気に引くぞ！」 KAITO「おやめになってお代官様！」 マレン「よいではないか！よいではないか！ヘッヘッヘ」 KAITO「あれえぇぇぇぇぇぇぇ！」 マレン「・・・おい　なんでふんどし重ね着してんだよ。」 KAITO「1枚じゃ心もとなくて・・・」 マレン「・・・　もう一回！」 たこルカ「イェッサー！」 KAITO「いやあぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁん！」 たまらない　止まらない　（so!） His scream is pretty nice　（nice!） マレン「・・・しかしコイツ　意外と×××」 たこルカ「ほいスク水！」 マレン「よし来た！」 　・・・あれ？　どーしたんだ　一体 なんなんだよ　お前　 KAITO「・・・これ、好きかも。」 なんでコイツは　・・・こんなに可愛いんだよ！ 惑わされるな　俺様は誰だ 誰と聞かれりゃ　黙っちゃいれない 俺様は so! プリティブリーフ☆悪マレン Merry person and happy to see you so much この服ならどうだ？ 変態アイドル間違いなしだな うおおおぉぉぉぅら！れえぇん！　（ぎゃああああああ！） マレン「¶☆▽◆＠ξЯ！」 マリン1「俺のプレゼントをこんなことに・・・！」 マレン「ゆ、有効活用だ！」 マリン1「・・・あーら、良いものが落ちてるじゃない」 KAITO「そ、それは僕のふん・・・」 マリン2「そこの魔女っ子！」 KAITO「はいぃっ！」 マリン1「このイガイガに穿かせてやれ！」 KAITO「はいぃっ！」 マリン2「そこのタコ！」 たこルカ「イエス」 マリン1「押さえてろ」 たこルカ「イエス、マム！」 マレン「ぎゃああああああああああ！」 マレン「・・・せ、せめて綺麗な方で」 KAITO「・・・あ、意外と×××」 マレン「・・・ぎゃー！」 Merry person and happy to see you so much 　・・・じゃねー！なんだコレ！ 新人いじめをしてたはずなのに マレン「くそー！」 たこルカ「ブリーフより良いぜ」 マレン「てめぇ！」 Pretty & Happy & Congratulation レン！ 目覚めたお前のために マリン1「曲をパク・・・　用意してきたんだから歌いやがれ！」 たこルカ「ミュージックスタート！」 マレン「ああ　ボクの歌声が　闇を照らす　光となりますように」 マリン1「お前も歌え！」 マレン「ああ　ボクの歌声が　みんなに　笑顔を届けますように」 KAITO「ああ　ボクの歌声が　みんなに　笑顔を届けますように」 マリン2「萌えが足りんわー！」 マレン「Σ（ﾟДﾟ|||）」 マリン1「それよ！踏んだらもっとこの声出るかな！？」 マレン「ぎゃーーーーーー！」 KAITO「ぎゃーーーーーー！」 がくぽ「何事でござる？」 マリン1「キラーン☆」 がくぽ「な、何を・・・」 がくぽ「ぐあああああああああ！」 |-| Romaji= How are you! oresama akuma so! "aku maren" Where are you? konnichiha dare wo na! ijimechau? New face namaiki aoi fundoshi otoko! kyou koso isshoni futari de wagaya no ruru wo oshie charou! mikketa ano ao fun mafura douyatte shinnyuu shiyouka shouji nantebucchigitte totsugeki shichaeba ii janai (yo!) akuma ha suteki akuma ha muteki nani yattatte akumateki (yes!) sorejaa isshoni tsukkomu zo ( o!) (4!) 1 2 3 da! ikasu oresama akuma so! "aku maren"! erai konnichiha daikangei shiteyarini New face ikemen aoi kyuto naoshiri youkoso warera nomotohe kawaiga tteyaruze ehhehhe o, obake ?! nandakononurunurushitano! nannandayo o mae ra da, dare dayo dare to kika recha damacchi yairenai oresama ha so! puriteiburifu (hosi) aku maren Merry person and happy to see you so much hajimemashite (Fu Fu!) purezento nanika wakuwaku surune oi kakugo shiyagare! (hieeee) marin dakeha kocchi kon na! and exciting shoutai! purezento da uketoru gaii akuma no chikara mise teageru (rinrenraririn suku mizu majo tsu ko ni nariyagare!) (uwaaaaaaa) ...are? hayaku nuge yo. e? fundoshimo jama da. eeee?! osa etero iessa! na , nani suru ki...? ikki ni hiku zo! oyameninatteo daikansama! yoidehanaika! yoidehanaika! hehhehhe areeeeeeeee! ...oi nandefundoshi kasanegi shitendayo. ichi mai ja kokoro motonakute... ... mou ikkai! iessa! iyaaaaaaaaaaan! tamaranai toma ranai (so!) His scream is pretty nice (nice!) ...shikashi koitsu igai to jishukisei hoi suku mizu! yoshi kita! ... are? do shitanda ittai nannandayo o mae ... kore, suki kamo nande koitsu ha ... konnani kawaii ndayo! madowa sareruna oresama ha dare da dare to kika recha damacchi yairenai oresama ha so! puriteiburifu (hosi) aku maren! Merry person and happy to see you so much kono fuku naradouda? (Fu! Fu!) hentai aidoru machigai nashidana uooooooura! Leen! (gyaaaaaaa!) ¶☆▽◆＠ξЯ！ (kigou)(hosi)(kigou)(kigou)@xi(Russia)! ore no purezento wokonnakotoni ...! yu, yuukoukatsuyou da! ... ara, yoi monoga ochi terujanai so, soreha boku nofun ... sokono majo tsu ko! haiitsu! kono igaiga ni haka seteyare! haiitsu! sokono tako! iesu osa etero iesu, mamu! gyaaaaaaaaaaa! ... se, semete kirei na hou de ... a, igai to jishukisei ... gya! Merry person and happy to see you so much ... jane! nanda kore! shinjin ijimewoshitetahazunanoni kuso! burifu yori yoi ze temee! Pretty & Happy & Congratulation Len! mezame tao mae notameni kyoku wo paku ... youishi tekitandakara utai yagare! myujikkusutato aa boku no utagoe ga yami wo tera su hikato narimasuyouni (o mae mo utae!) aa boku no utagoe ga minnani aa boku no utagoe ga minnani egao wo todoke masuyouni egao wo todoke masuyouni hou ega tari nwa! Σ（ﾟДﾟlll） soreyo! fun daramottokono koe deru kana!? gya ^^^^^^ ! gya ^^^^^^ ! nanigoto degozaru? kiran na, naniwo ... guaaaaaaaaa! |-| Español= ¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo estas?! ¡Yo, el Gran Diablo, eso! ¡Aku-Malen! ¡¿Dónde estas?! ¿A quién vamos a gastarle una broma hoy? Una cara nueva, engreído, ¡El chico del...¡Fundoshi azul! ¡Vamos a enseñarle juntos las reglas de nuestra familia,otra vez hoy!. Encontrado,ese chico de fundoshi y bufanda azul...¿Cómo podemos entrar en ese lugar? ¡Rompamos y cortemos cualquier shouji! ¡¿No es divertido sorprenderlos rompiéndolos?! (¡Yo!) Los demonios son...¡Lindos! Los demonios son...¡Invencibles! No importa lo que haga...¡Es diabólico! ¡Bueno, entonces vamos a romperla juntos! ¡1, 2, 3, 4, Daaa~! ¡Genial! ¡Soy el mejor demonio, eso! ¡Aku-Malen! ¡Soy el mejor!Hoy vamos a darle una gran bienvenida... Nueva cara, hombre guapo...Lindo trasero azul... ¡Bienvenido a nuestro lugar! Voy a cuidar bien de ti... Ehehehe~ ¡¿M-Monstruos?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Q-Que son, quienes son?! Una vez me preguntes quien soy,¡Te lo tendré que decir! ¡Soy el Gran, eso! ¡PRETTY FUNDOSHI ☆ AKUMA-LEN! Persona alegre y feliz de verte... Un placer conocerte~ ¿No estás emocionado por lo que está sucediendo? Hey... ¡Estate preparado! (¡Hieeeeee!). ¡Todos, todos, vengan aquí y reúnanse! (¡Vamos!) Pero las Marin... ¡NO VENGÁN! ¡Es un maravilloso espectáculo y un emocionante servicio! Es un regalo, mejor aceptarlo...el poder de un demonio, ¡Te mostraré! ¡RinLenRaririn! ¡Conviértete en una majoko! ¡Traje de baño -Escolar-! (Uahhhhhhhhh!) ¿Eh? Rápido, desvistete. ¡¿Eh?! El fundoshi también. ¡¿Eeeeehh?! Sujétalo. ¡Si, señor! ¿Q-Qué vas a hacer? ¡Voy a tirar de él! ¡Para por favor! ¡Gran Juez! ¡¿Hay algo que objetar?! ¡¿Hay algo que objetar?! ¡Areeeeeeeeeeeee! He he he... ... Hey, ¿Por que llevas dos fundoshis superpuestos a la vez? Por que con uno solo me siento inseguro... . . . ¡Una vez más! ¡Si, señor! ¡Yaaaaaan! Imparable, ¡No puedo parar! (¡Eso!) Su grito es muy lindo~ (¡Lindo!) Pero este chico... Es inesperadamente "____" Aquí esta el bañador escolar. ¡Si allá va! ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con este chico? ¿Qué pasa contigo? Creo... ¡Que me gusta! ¿Qué es este chico? ¡Tan lindo! No debe seducirme, ¿Quién soy? Una vez me preguntes quien soy,¡Te lo tendré que decir! ¡Soy el Gran, eso! ¡PRETTY FUNDOSHI ☆ AKUMA-LEN! Persona alegre y feliz de verte... ¿Cómo esta este traje? Debes haberte confundido con un Idol pervertido... ¡Uaaaaaara! ¡LEN! ¡Gyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Haciendo esto con mi regalo...! S-Solo le estoy dando un buen uso... ¡Oh, mira! Cayó algo bueno por aquí... E-Esos son mis... ¡Hey, la majoko de allí! ¡Si! ¡Haz que este cabeza-hueca se ponga esto! ¡Si! ¡Ese Tako de allí! ¡Si! ¡ Sujétalo! ¡Si, señora! ¡Gyaaaaaaaaa! ¡A-Al menos escoge algo de la esquina más bonita! (¡Gya!) Ah, inesperadamente "____" Persona alegre y feliz de verte... ¡NO! ¡¿Qué es ESTO?! Se supone que le iba a gastar una broma al novato...¡Por Dios! ¡Es más bonito que la ropa interior! ¡Idiota! Muchas y felices y felicidades Len! ☆ Por ti, quien has despertado Apóyame con una canción...¡ Cántame una canción que yo siempre haya querido escuchar! ¡La música empieza! Ahh~ Mi gran voz,Iluminando la oscuridad,Complace junto con la luz. ¡Tú a cantar también! Ahh~ Espero que mi gran voz Haga que todo el mundo sea feliz y sonría... ¡No es lo suficiente lindo! ¡¿UEH?! ¡Eso es!¡¿Si los obligo, ellos cantaran aún mejor?! ¡Gyaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?! ¡KI-RAN! ¡¿Q-Qué estan...?! ¡Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Glosario *MOE: Es una palabra que designa a un tipo de "belleza", que se refiere normalmente a los personajes de Anime/Manga bonitos y de ojos grandes. *Tako: Literalmente, pulpo. En la canción, se refiere a Tako Luka *Majoko: Vendría a ser algo así como una brujita pequeña. En la canción se refieren a Kaito como una majoko por el bañador que Len le obliga a ponerse, que es un traje de majoko. *Fundoshi: Es una ropa interior masculina tradicional japonesa, hecha con algodón. Curiosidades *El "nombre" que reciben Rin y Len en la canción es un juego de palabras compuesto por "Akuma" y Rin/Len. Un Akuma en japonés significa literalmente demonio o diablo. Lo cual indica que "aku-marin" significa "demonia Rin" y "aku-malen" es "demonio Len"Aku= Mal, Akuma=Demonio *En el minuto 0:30, Kaito llama a Len "gran juez". Ese trozo hace referencia a (lo que hoy en día es) una broma antigua de la cultura japonesa, de cuando los jueces acosaban a las chicas en kimono. Es una especie de tópico que ellas gritasen "areee" cuando el juez tiraba de la tela del cinturón del kimono, lo que en este caso sería la tela de algodón del fundoshi. *En una parte, casi al final Len y KAITO cantan parte de la canción "Len no Bousou". Galería Ilustraciones Oficiales= 7877242 p0 master1200.jpg|Imagen que conmemora las 100.000 visitas en Nicovideo y el 2° aniversario de los Kagamine, por '''Kitano Tomotoshi. Enlaces *Imagen Oficial en Pixiv *Imagen Oficial en Pixiv Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009